My Tribe, My Home
by BassFriday
Summary: When Cordelia Goode is sent to Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, she expects to make friends and learn all she can about witchcraft. But things doesn't go the way she thought they would and she considers leaving the Academy behind forever. However, not everything is completely awful; something makes her want to stay - or rather someone. Cordelia/Misty Day - Foxxay.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi! I just finished watching Coven, and I couldn't help but ship Cordelia and Misty together and suddenly I was struck with this idea and I haven't been doing anything but write a bunch of chapters for it in the last couple of days. Now this is my first ahs story, so I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review and tell me if I have caught the essence of the show or not.

* * *

Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies looked nothing like she had imagined. The house in front of her didn't look like the worn and dark horror house she had thought it would be, instead it was white and glowing - it could pass for any old New Orleans house, but still there was something about it that made it stand out from the houses around it.

The slam of a car door brought her out her thoughts and seconds later her baggage was set at her feet by the men dressed in black suits. Before she could thank them, they had already entered the car and driven away.

She stood in front of the gates to the Academy with nothing but a black skirt, a white button-up shirt and her two bags with her belongings. For just a few seconds she entertained the thought of walking far away from the house in front of her, but then the gates opened by themselves and she knew that she had nowhere else to go.

The sound of her feet walking towards the front door was nothing compared to the sound of her heart pumping in her ears. She didn't know why she was this nervous, this house was supposed to be a haven for women like her, but she had never been surrounded by so many people like herself and she was afraid of the competition that might take place between the Academy's young witches – and if it came to that then everyone would know what a complete failure she was.

She stopped in front of the door, set her bags down and raised her hand to knock on the door. However, before she could knock, the door was opened by a man with long greasy hair. She gasped in surprise and took a step back when he wordlessly took her bags in his hands.

"Excuse me?" She said, torn between staying out on the porch and following him into the house.

When he disappeared from her field of vision she stepped over the threshold and into the house. The Academy was alive with the sound of voices and quick footsteps, across the hall from her a group of children ran from one room to another and the sight of them calmed her nerves.

A middle-aged woman walked out of the room to her right and stuck her hand out for her to shake. She had brown graying hair that was bound in a tight bun and her dress was decorated with a floral pattern. Her face was ordinary, but it looked like she was constantly frowning and she had an annoyed look on her face that made the blonde consider apologizing for even existing.

"You must be Cordelia Goode, welcome to Miss Robichaux's Academy. I trust you had a pleasant journey?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yes Miss, I did."

"Good. My name is Helen Watson, I am the headmistress of this Academy, and I am one of three teachers who will teach you to control, develop and improve your powers. Now, if you will follow me to your new room." She turned around before Cordelia could say anything and the young blonde hurried to keep up with her new headmistress.

They walked up two grand stairs and down one of the many halls on the floor, past many doors until finally they stopped at one that was slightly open. Headmistress Watson pushed the door open with the wave of her hand, and Cordelia followed her into the room.

It was much larger than she had imagined; it had white walls like the rest of the house and the furniture was in light colours as well. During her examination she realized that there was only one bed in the room.

"I'm sorry Miss Watson, but I assumed that I would have roommates. I mean this room seems far too large for one person only."

The headmistress raised her left eyebrow in surprise, "Your mother demanded that you have your own room here at the Academy, she said you deserved nothing less."

Cordelia cursed her mother under her breat. Even when she had sent her halfway across the country the woman still wanted to control everything about her. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment when she looked up at brunette.

"This is not what I wanted. I don't need special treatment just because of who my mother is; I would love to share a room with others. What could I possible need all this room for anyway?" She said and gestured to the large room that almost echoed her words back at them.

The older woman took a while before answering, "That sounds reasonable. I will have three beds moved in here in the next couple of days. However if your mother, _the Supreme_, shows up and asks why you do not have your own room, then you will have to talk to her."

Cordelia nodded quickly, "Of course, that's only fair."

The headmistress sighed and turned towards the door, "Well, if that was all then I'll leave you to unpack. Supper is served at six."

She had just exited the room when the younger woman suddenly had a thought.

"Miss Watson? There is something I would like to ask of you…"

The annoyed expression had returned to the older woman's face, "Yes?" she said, and Cordelia could tell that it might have been better if she had kept her mouth shut, but this was important to her.

She swallowed before voicing her idea out loud, "I would like to be treated like everyone else here, and I don't want to be judged because of who my mother is. So if you could keep my identity … Well if you could be discreet about who I am, I would be grateful."

She hadn't expected the older woman to go along with it, but she surprised her by saying; "I understand. Very well I will tell the other teachers. Remember, dinner is at six and if you are not there on time, then you will have to wait until breakfast in the morning." And just like that she was gone before Cordelia could thank her.

* * *

She had started unpacking shortly after her new headmistress had left her alone. There were four large wardrobes in the room and there was a nightstand next to her bed with two drawers in it, her clothes had filled only half of the wardrobe so there would be plenty of room for future roommates. When she was finished almost an hour later she lay down on her new bed and closed her eyes.

Cordelia listened to the house and felt how alive it was; she could hear voices from the rooms next to her, and footsteps and laughter coming from the hallway. She didn't know how many witches lived in the Academy, but she hoped that most of them would be nice and that she might even end up being friends with some of them.

When she opened her eyes hours later she realized that she must have fallen asleep at some point - the sun was much lower than it had been before and she could hear quick footsteps and voices travel around the halls.

She stood up and walked to the door, she looked out into the hallway and saw the back of someone walking down the stairs, _'it must be dinner time'_ she thought and stepped out of her room.

A door closed loudly behind her and she jumped in surprise, but before she could turn around a warm hand grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the stairs. "Come on it's time for dinner. And trust me you don't wanna be late for that." The voice of whoever it was sounded raw, natural and the person had an odd accent that she couldn't quite place.

When they reached the stairs the girl let go of her arm and turned around and walked backwards down the first set of steps. The witch in front of her had long blonde curly hair and she was taller than Cordelia by a couple of inches. Her outfit was a mix of colours; a black top with a creamy cardigan surrounding it and a long dark green skirt. She had several colourful bracelets on her arms made with simple brown strings, and from what Cordelia could see; she had plenty of rings on her fingers.

She was an enigma; her skin was radiant, almost glowing and Cordelia's own paled in comparison. She suddenly realized that the girl in front of her was talking to her, but she hadn't heard anything of what she'd said.

"I'm sorry what?"

The taller girl smiled, "I said, my name is Misty Day. And _you_ must be the new meat here at the school"

Cordelia's brow crinkled in confusion "Excuse me?"

The girl, Misty Day, started walking down the stairs, "Well it's what the others have been calling me the entire week besides 'swamp rat' of course. And since you are the newest addition to the Academy I assume that that's what they will be calling you now."

She said it so casually that Cordelia almost thought it was a joke, but then when she hurried down the stairs yelling; "Come on you don't wanna be late for dinner!", the young witch grew even more nervous to meet the rest of the house's inhabitants – if the others had been teasing Misty since she got here, what stopped them from doing the same to her?

* * *

**AN:** I hope you liked it! And if you did then please leave a review - and if you didn't like it then leave me a review telling me why anyway ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Hey everybody! I hadn't expected to post this chapter so soon but I just couldn't wait anymore. To those of you who took the time to review, follow or favourite this story - you are amazing! And I'm so happy that you like it so far.

Now, because this story takes place when Cordelia attends the school, I had to create some characters to flesh out the story. I'll try to limit the amount of oc's, but I have to add characters like the headmistress, teachers and a couple of students - which I hope you'll understand.

* * *

Dinner had been an anxious affair that she'd rather not repeat if she was given the chance. When she had finally entered the dining room, almost everyone had taken a plate of food and had sat down to eat, so she felt like everyone was watching her every move when she got her own dinner.

Next, she had had to choose where she was going to sit; there were four bench-like-tables in the room that looked like they could seat eight people each. The table closest to her had six people seated already but when she took a step towards it, the girl in front of her scooted over in her seat, making it clear to Cordelia that she was not welcome at the table. Painfully aware that almost everyone in the room had stopped talking, she hurried along.

Feeling embarrassed and humiliated, she had looked to her left but the table there was full so she walked past the two occupied tables to the tables in the back. On the one to her right the children she had seen earlier were seated together at one end of the table, while Misty, the blonde girl from before, sat alone at the other end of it. The taller girl was sitting with her back to the rest of the room, so Cordelia couldn't tell if she was welcome to sit next to her or not.

Not wanting to take the chance, she sat down at the table on her left that was mostly empty except for two girls that sat at the other end of it across from each other. They smiled at her when she sat down, but they said nothing to her for the duration of dinnertime, so she had eaten her food in silence.

Now that she was back in the safety of her room she almost felt like crying. Cordelia had looked forward to getting to know young witches like herself, and learn to control and develop her powers. But from what she had seen and experienced so far, she was ready to go back home.

Except of course she wouldn't know where 'home' _was_ anymore. She had lived with Fiona in New York before her mother had sent her to the Academy, but she knew that the older witch had sold their apartment and moved somewhere else. Of course she had neglected to tell Cordelia her address before she had sent her away - she hadn't even left her a phone number she could call.

She sighed deeply and decided to go to sleep. She had only left the dining room an hour ago but she was already dreading breakfast next morning. Cordelia changed into a large comfy t-shirt and some boxer briefs and turned the light off, _'hopefully tomorrow will be better'_ she thought and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

She abruptly woke up the next morning when someone knocked on her door.

"Breakfast is in an hour!" Someone shouted through the wooden door, and then the person disappeared down the hallway to the right until she could no longer hear their footsteps.

An hour later she left the safety of her room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Not many of the others had arrived and she was grateful for it. Without any curious eyes on her, she got her breakfast and sat down on the spot she had occupied the night before. She was halfway through her piece of toast when someone sat down opposite her.

"Mornin' Cordelia, is it alright if I sit here?"

Cordelia looked up to see that it was Misty Day who had sat down in front of her.

"Of course." She said and moved her glass of water out of the way to give the other witch some more room.

Misty smiled and took a bite of her toast, "Thanks, I got lonely pretty quickly after having been sitting by myself for almost a week now."

"Is that how long you have been here? A week I mean."

The taller girl counted the days on her fingers and replied; "Yes, I arrived last Sunday so if you count that day as well then it's been eight days."

"What about the others? Haven't you tried sitting with them?" Cordelia asked and put her toast down.

Misty gave her an odd look, "Didn't you hear what I said yesterday? I'm not sitting next to someone who calls me a 'swamp rat'."

"Why do they call you a 'swamp rat'?" Cordelia asked and quickly looked down in embarrassment, she hadn't meant to voice her confusion out loud, but she had been thinking about it ever since the other witch had brought it up the day before.

Misty just stared at her and Cordelia thought for sure that she was seconds from leaving, but then the taller girl laughed and explained, "Well that's where she found me, Miss Watson I mean. I found an abandoned shack out by the swamps and I lived there for about a month since the whole burned-at-the-stake thing. Then I came here and –"

Before she could utter another word Cordelia had interrupted her; "Wait, what do you mean burned at the stake? Were you burned at the stake?!" she whispered.

Misty's mouth fell open and for a moment she looked incredibly guilty, then she stood up so fast that she shook the entire table, "I shouldn't have said that, forget I said that." And without another word, the taller girl just about ran out of the room.

'_Great,_' Cordelia thought '_I've upset the only person who's been nice to me so far._'

She finished her toast and left the dining room soon after. Half an hour earlier, on her way to the kitchen, she had been stopped by the headmistress who had asked her to come talk to her after breakfast so that was where she was headed now.

She found the headmistress in her office right next to the front door, "Take a seat." she said without looking up from the paper she was reading and Cordelia did just that.

After several minutes spent in silence the blonde broke it "Miss Watson?"

The older woman jumped in her seat as if she had forgotten Cordelia was even there to begin with. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Goode, I was just caught up in an exciting story" she said and folded the newspaper. From her position Cordelia could see that the paper was more than a month old.

"I've called you in here to talk to you about your stay at the Academy, and don't worry I do this with every new student." She said and almost gave the younger witch a smile.

"Now, as I told you yesterday I am one out of three teachers in the school, we all master different skills so that you have the opportunity to learn everything there is to know about witchcraft. Myrtle Snow told me that you are excellent at creating potions and that you have a wide range of knowledge in Herbology."

Cordelia brightened at the mention of her Aunt Myrtle, the woman who had always defended her and come to her rescue when someone doubted her magical skills. Despite her numerous attempts though she had never been able to convince Cordelia that she was anything but a failure - her mother's words had cut too deep too many times.

"I know that you and Myrtle Snow are very close, so I will trust you to not tell anyone about what I'm about to say. In approximately two months my time as the Headmistress of this Academy will come to an end. I have decided to resign and I leave my post in the capable hands of your 'Aunt', Myrtle Snow."

Though she was slightly taken aback in the moment, Cordelia was in no way surprised by what Miss Watson had said. She knew that the women who had practically raised her would be perfect to the position of headmistress. She had always been interested in the welfare of the coven Cordelia's mother reigned over, and what better way could she keep up with that, than ensure that the young witches were able to survive and defend themselves against the world that so desperately wanted to get rid of them?

"I hope that you will keep this between the two of us, as I'm not ready to let my other students know just yet."

"Of course I will." Cordelia said "But I've only just arrived, why would you tell me this?"

"I know of your relationship with Myrtle, and I thought it would make you more at home here in the Academy knowing that a familiar face will soon be here to help you excel as a witch."

Still a little confused but not wanting to ask about it again the young blonde simply nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now, tomorrow after breakfast you will make your way to the greenhouse where you will meet Amelia, she is the teacher who is most familiar with Herbology, and she will evaluate your skills. Is that alright with you?"

Her words had kick started Cordelia's heart and she was already anxious even though there were almost 24 hours till she would be judged by this 'Amelia'. However it didn't sound like she had much choice in the matter anyway, so she just nodded her consent.

"Excellent! Well then I have nothing more to tell you. You are allowed anywhere on the school, except for mine and the other teachers private rooms in the west wing, so you are free to explore if that is what you want."

Cordelia took the hint that their conversation was over, and headed for the door. Before she left though, she looked back at the headmistress who had started reading the newspaper again.

"Thank you for telling me about Myrtle." She said and left the room, closing the door softly after her.

Miss Watson's talk about exploring the Academy had made Cordelia want to do just that. Her Aunt Myrtle had once mentioned that the school had a large library full of books on all kinds of witchcraft and now she couldn't wait to go check it out for herself.

There was a light chill in the air as she walked through the house, so she chose to go to her room first to find a cardigan she could wear. The hallways on the way to her room were completely empty, for which she was grateful for. But when she entered her bedroom, it was to find that it was not as empty as she had expected it to be; someone was sitting on her bed.

* * *

**AN:** Last time I forgot to mention that I don't own AHS or any of its characters. Remember to leave a review, it will make my day! :)


End file.
